King
King is the final boss of Chapter 1 of Deltarune, having the strongest moves thus far, other than Jevil, and even going as far as to manipulate the SOUL border to push the party into his Ace Attacks. He is the father of Lancer, but after his son helped the people he hated, he was reduced to using his own son as a hostage to gain the upper hand in the battle against the Heroes. His goal was to gain power by opening his own Dark Fountain so that he could rule over the Darkners and invade the Light World. Personality King is a cold-hearted person with little compassion towards his lower subjects and only prefers his own wishes. He appears to be power-hungry, evident by his constant wishes of gaining control of both the Dark and Light World. King also displays signs of abuse towards his son Lancer, in which he often neglects him and even uses him as a hostage to gain the upper hand in battle. Main Story Chapter 1 In the climax of Chapter 1, King makes an appearance as the main antagonist. When the Lightners reach the top of Card Castle, Lancer can be seen attempting to reason with his father. However, King decides to use Lancer as a hostage in hopes of forcing the heroes to surrender. Despite this, Lancer manages to break free from the tyrant's grasp, allowing the Heroes to fight back against King. The Lightners manage to defeat King, who then surrenders and "admits" that he never wanted to have a war against the Light World. Ralsei proceeds to heal the defeated tyrant. His speech turns out to be a ruse as he brutally knocks out the Heroes, only for either one of the interventions to occur: *(Genocide): Ralsei uses a Pacify Spell to put him into deep slumber. *(Pacifist): Lancer and several Darkners arrive in the nick of time to capture King. Lancer declares that since the Lightners' kindness made them realize that they should overthrow the old monarch, he is now the new ruler of the Dark World and proceeds to send him away to the Dungeon. In Battle Attacks * Spade Attack: King launches a series of spades which fly from one side to the other side of the screen that damages on contact. * Advanced Spade Attack: King drags the box in which the SOUL is in up and down while launching a series of spades which fly horizontally. * Warned Spade Attack: King launches a series of chains with a spade symbol on top. Their position is warned before released with a thin red line. * Spiked Box Attack: King traps the SOUL in a spiked box which moves around unpredictably. The spikes damages on contact. * Spiked Box Attack 2: King traps the SOUL in a spiked box which is dragged by a chain to a fixed position marked with a heart. * Advanced Spiked Box Attack 2: King traps the SOUL in a spiked box and summons a series of unmoving spades that fill the whole battlefield. King then drags the spiked box with a chain around to a fixed position marked with a heart. Both the unmoving spades and the spikes damages on contact. Category:Characters